ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Power of Immediate Gratification
}} Belkar comes to Haley's aid, after considering other options. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Ho Thanh (dominated) ◀ ▶ * Tsukiko ◀ ▶ * Black Squadron ** Boot Wight ◀ ▶ ** Hungry Wight ◀ ** Second Course Wight ◀ ▶ Transcript Haley is surrounded by Tsukiko, Ho Thanh (dominated by Tsukiko) and the Black Squadron. Belkar arrives with a purple sack over his shoulder. Tsukiko: Your friends in the so-called "Resistance" can't help you now— Haley: Belkar! Help! Tsukiko: Didn't I just say that your friends won't— Tsukiko: Wait a minute... Don't I know you from somewhere? Belkar: Yup. Maximum Security. Tsukiko: Hey, yeah, that's it! We were in jail together! Second-degree murder, right? Belkar: What a rip-off. I totally premeditated, you know. Belkar: I guess taking Hinjo's offer worked out for you, then. Tsukiko: Can't complain. I switched sides mid-battle, now I've got a cushy position with my own death squad. Belkar: Sweet. Haley: Uh, Belkar? Help? Tsukiko: How about you? I remember you taunting that ex-paladin in the cells, did you get to stick a knife in their backs? Belkar: I wish. Nah, I've been stuck with these losers, bumming around making small-time raids on the food supply. Tsukiko: Aw, geez. That's rough. Belkar: Yeah. Well, a halfling's gotta eat, you know, and all the hobgoblins pretty much attack on sight. Tsukiko: Listen—Belkar, is it?—I've got some pull with the Big Man himself. Why don't I try to set up an interview for you with our side? Tsukiko: This job has it all, seriously. Good salary, good healthcare from all the low-level hobgoblin clerics, and a corner office in the accursed tower Xykon wrenched from the unhallowed ground with his dark magic. Belkar: I don't know, I don't really see myself behind a desk... Tsukiko: Oh, no, it would be completely a hands-on position. We need a new Head Executioner, you know. Tsukiko: Xykon killed the last one for spelling "guillotine" wrong on his daily reports. Belkar: Well, it's tempting. I've been wondering whether it wasn't time to stop screwing around and get down to some serious large-scale killling. I'm not getting any younger, you know. Belkar: But, it's weird, I still feel some small bit of loyalty to Azure City's ruler. Tsukiko: Who, Hinjo? He's not even here— Belkar: Hell no, not that tool. I meant the TRUE power in Azure City. Tsukiko: "True power"? Who is— Belkar lets Mr. Scruffy out of the bag and hurls him at Tsukiko. Mr. Scruffy: mmRRRRROWWW!! Mr. Scruffy (off-panel): HISS!! Mr. Scruffy claws at Tsukiko off-panel, "scratch! scratch! scratch!" Tsukiko (off-panel): Get it off! Get it OFF! Haley: Nice Bluff check, Belkar! You really caught her off guard! Belkar: What Bluff check? Belkar: I was gonna take the deal, right up until the point where I remembered how much I was looking forward to flinging an angry housecat in someone's soft and unprotected face. D&D Context * Bluff checks are done when a PC attempts to lie to an NPC to see if the lie is believed. Trivia * Belkar literally let the cat out of the bag. * Mr. Scruffy had not been seen since Miko killed Shojo in #406. * This is the final appearance of Hungry Wight. It first appeared in #513. External Links * 520}} View the comic * 69053}} View the discussion thread Category:Haley Leads the Resistance